Markerboards for use in office space dividing partition systems usually have a fixed outwardly extending ledge which extends across the bottom thereof for supporting dry erase markers and erasers.
Such markerboards usually require an outer frame for concealing the edges of the erasable surface, as materials commonly used for marker surfaces, such as porcelain steel and melamine, often chip when cut to size. Porcelain steel and melamine boards would be costly to manufacture with finished wrapped around surfaces or edges that would be suitable for flush trim or framing, e.g., trim or framing that does not overlap the edges of the marker surface.